


Chat va pas ?

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Equipe, Gen, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Marinette en a marre. Chat noir est épuisant ! Ne peut-il pas rester tranquille sans faire de blagues pourris ou la draguer de temps en temps ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Voici un petit texte écrit durant la nuit du Fof, une nuit par mois durant laquelle on doit écrire sur un thème en une heure. Et je dédie même cet OS à Maxine Black 21 ou la folle qui m'a forcée à regarder toute la série Ladybug sans me demander mon avis ! (bon, j'ai pas trop résisté non plus)
> 
> Alors cadeau à toi, l'amoureuse des renards et bonne lecture !
> 
> Thème : Equipe

« J'en ai marre de ce stupide chat ! »

Marinette était dans sa chambre, après avoir à nouveau sauver Paris d'un super-vilain. Et comme d'habitude, Chat Noir l'avait accompagné et aidé. Et comme d'habitude, il lui avait fait des avances plus que douteuse, avait manqué de se faire tuer et contrôler un paquet de fois et faisait des jeux de mots à deux balles. C'était épuisant ! Il était vraiment épuisant, énervant et la jeune adolescente aurait bien voulu ne pas le voir au moins pour la journée.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de le voir continuellement et ça l'agaçait. Sauver Paris, combattre constamment les super-vilains, protéger son secret, avoir des bonnes notes à l'école, passer du temps avec Alya, aimer secrètement Adrien... Elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper d'un chat un peu trop dragueur et blagueur à son goût ! Même pas capable de rester sérieux un instant en plus !

« Marinette, calmes-toi. C'est dans sa nature de chat d'être comme ça, ne lui en veux pas autant. »

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, Tiki se rapprochant pour continuer la discussion. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était la nature de Chat Noir d'être comme ça. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être vraiment agacée et d'avoir des envies de meurtre sur sa personne.

« Et puis, soit honnête. Il ne t'énerve pas tant que ça.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si, il m'énerve ! Tu comprends pas Tiki, il est vraiment super énervant avec ses manies, ses jeux de mots pourris et sa drague boiteuse ! »

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si énervant que ça. Il était quand même vraiment sympa -quand il le voulait bien- et faisait toujours tout pour l'aider quand ils affrontaient quelqu'un d'akumatiser. Et puis il était gentil et toujours attentionné envers elle. Marinette savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose sans lui pour l'aider.

« C'est ton partenaire. Tu tiens quand même à lui, avoues-le. »

Oui, c'était très certainement vrai. Elle tenait énormément à Chat noir bien qu'elle soit toujours en train de le critiquer. Après tout, ils formaient une bonne équipe.


End file.
